


Fate is a Funny Thing

by ultwoodz



Series: Can't Buy Me Love [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Fate, First Dates, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwoodz/pseuds/ultwoodz
Summary: Seungwoo se encuentra con el camarero con el que se acostó en la boda de su primo y lo convence de salir con él.Seungyoun y Wooseok (que se enamoraron en esa misma boda) aparecen en su cita y no se van.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Can't Buy Me Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585207
Kudos: 2





	Fate is a Funny Thing

**Author's Note:**

Había pasado un mes desde la boda del primo de Seungwoo. Había sido un evento divertido — especialmente ver a Seungyoun tan desesperadamente enamorarse de su mejor amigo con el que se suponía que debía fingir que estaba saliendo. Sin embargo, no podía culparlo.

Wooseok había encantado a todos allí sin ser falso o sin besar ningún trasero. Wooseok no tenía mucho dinero, pero era un gran trabajador que tenía el potencial de expandir el imperio y eso era todo lo que le importaba a la familia.

Seungyoun se había disparado al centro sin él y Seungwoo se puso triste. (No tanto como para sabotear a su amigo de la infancia/primo favorito por celos, pero lo suficiente como para preguntarse _¿qué estoy haciendo?_ ).

Eventualmente, él arreglaría su vida, pero necesitaría una iniciativa más grande que "el novio de mi primo es un ángel". Quizás comenzaría una organización benéfica. No había forma de que fuera remotamente un candidato para la santidad, pero podría ganar algunos puntos por salvar a algunos niños hambrientos, ¿verdad?

Si había algo sobre Seungwoo que nadie sabía, era que le gustaba cenar solo y le encantaba ir a diferentes lugares de la ciudad donde nadie lo reconocería como un cliente habitual. Revisó su teléfono en busca de lugares alrededor del vecindario en los que estaría esa noche y encontró un restaurante demasiado caro incluso para su propio gusto, pero llamó de todos modos.

Las reservas estaban estrictamente llenas, pero una vez que dejó caer su nombre, estuvieron felices de apartarle una mesa. Fue así de fácil y aburrido.

Esa noche se sentó en una mesa y esperó a que su camarero le ofreciera una copa de vino o un aperitivo (sin duda alguna una preparación ridícula del chef). Miró su reloj. No es que tuviera prisa, pero necesitaba algo que hacer con sus manos. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso.

"¿Puedo tomar su orden?"

Seungwoo levantó la vista. Primero vio un par de piernas y un par de brazos imposiblemente largos antes de encontrar la cara del camarero. Su boca se secó, el aire atrapado en su garganta.

Con horror, el camarero se dio la vuelta y ocultó su rostro.

"Tú ..." dijo Seungwoo. "Te conozco."

"¿Qué le gustaría beber, señor?" Preguntó con la espalda vuelta hacia él.

"¡La boda! ¡Nosotros!"

Se dio la vuelta y lo hizo callar. "Por favor, aquí no, estoy trabajando."

El destello de un cuarto de abrigos, clavículas desnudas y sonidos sin aliento cruzaban por su rostro y Seungwoo quería gatear debajo de la mesa. "Claro. Lo siento."

El camarero se aclaró la garganta.

"Agua está bien. No, vino Necesito vino."

"¿Qué tipo de vino?"

"De cualquier tipo," dijo Seungwoo. Se sentía humillado. De todos los restaurantes, tenía que ser este.

Jinhyuk se escondió en la bodega. Caminaba de un lado a otro, listo para arrancarse su propio cabello. Había sido un idiota por engancharse con uno de esos chicos ricos mientras trabajaba y cada vez que lo pensaba, se avergonzaba tanto que no podía vivir consigo mismo. Había prometido no volver a pensar en eso y atribuirlo a un momento de debilidad y al atractivo de un chico un poco mayor cuyos ojos lo desnudaron antes de que pudiera mover sus manos. Todos cometemos errores.

Ahora estaba allí en su otro trabajo y ni siquiera tenía la cortesía de fingir que no se conocían. Ahora Jinhyuk tenía que servirlo. De nuevo. Mientras estaba trabajando. Excepto que esta vez no habría lugar para cuartos de abrigos. Ya no se quitaría la ropa para él. ¡Nunca!

Jinhyuk se recuperó y agarró una botella. _Te daré el caro porque eres muy rico y muy cruel. Te sienta bien._

Regresó con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, decidido a hacer su trabajo incluso frente al mal.

"Gracias," murmuró.

"¿Podría interesarle nuestro especial o le gustaría ver un menú?"

"Déjame llevarte a cenar," espetó. "Para compensarlo."

"Eso no es necesario," dijo Jinhyuk, tratando de mantener su cortesía. "Entonces, ¿el especial?"

"Quiero hacerlo," dijo.

Jinhyuk bajó la voz. "Estoy trabajando... por favor no hagas que me despidan. Necesito este trabajo."

Sus ojos se abrieron por debajo del cabello que le colgaba en la cara. "¡No no! ¡No me atrevería! ¡Dios, lo siento!"

Jinhyuk se sintió mal por un momento, pero _él_ debería sentirse mal. Él cruzó a su dominio sin una invitación.

"¡El especial suena genial" dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

Jinhyuk tenía otras mesas que atender, pero pudo sentir un par de ojos en su espalda durante toda la noche.

Seungwoo tomó su comida, pero apenas podía bajarla. Era la primera vez que alguien con quien _había pasado el rato_ había reaccionado de una manera tan mortificada. Además del aspecto de horror, ¿estaba realmente preocupado de que Seungwoo haría que lo despidan? ¡El nunca haría eso!

Lo vio moverse por el comedor, de alguna manera logrando darle la espalda en todo momento como uno de esos juegos en los que si te enfrentas al monstruo, te matará. Seungwoo apenas comió.

Finalmente tendría que regresar. Tenía que hacerlo. Se daría cuenta del plato de comida no consumida y le preguntaría si algo andaba mal. Tendría que volver.

Miró su reloj. Había pasado una hora, y su camarero estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo al ignorarlo. _¡Vuelve! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! ¡Por favor!_

Cuanto más miraba la parte de atrás de su camisa, más recuerdos volvían. Lo había visto por primera vez entrar y salir de la cocina, elevándose sobre todos los demás pero arrastrando los hombros para fingir que no. Parecía que estaba concentrado, pero su rostro decía que tenía mil pensamientos al mismo tiempo. Mientras Seungwoo lo miraba, quería desentrañarlos. Quería ver qué había dentro de una persona con tantas ideas y preocupaciones.

Lo había pillado mirándolo entonces. Seungwoo había estado apoyado contra la pared, sin hacer ningún intento de ser sutil, y el otro chico estaba con la cara roja. Pasó y Seungwoo le rozó el brazo con la punta de los dedos. De alguna manera, eso se convirtió en miradas mutuas y en un encuentro casual que ahora lo estaba golpeando en la cara.

_Voltea a verme._

La gente estaba dejando el comedor y el camarero no tuvo más remedio que prestarle atención. Miró el plato de comida y suspiró. "¿Hay algo malo con su comida, señor?"

"¿Se les permite suspirar a los clientes?"

"No tengo nada más que perder, ¿verdad?"

"No estoy," se aclaró la garganta. "No estoy aquí para molestarte. Fue un accidente, lo juro. No sabía que trabajabas aquí."

El camarero se relajó. "Bueno, ¿puedo conseguirte algo?"

"¿Tu número, tal vez?"

Él resopló y se giró para irse, pero Seungwoo lo agarró del brazo. Una chispa sacudió su mano hacia su pecho. El camarero se congeló, pero no se apartó.

"¿Por favor?"

"¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre?" Dijo, agitado.

Seungwoo hizo una pausa. No estaba seguro de haberlo preguntado.

"Jinhyuk. Lee. Jin Hyuk.

"¿Te acuerdas de _mi nombre_?"

Jinhyuk se sonrojó. "Yo-"

Fue el turno de Seungwoo de bajar la voz. "No te arrastré allí. Solo quiero compensarte porque lo he pensado mucho y ahora puedo ver que debe haberte traumatizado de alguna manera."

"Realmente no es necesario," Jinhyuk dio un paso para irse.

"Te extrañé," dijo Seungwoo, su propia boca traicionando la misteriosa ilusión que tan desesperadamente trató de mantener en todo momento. Esperó una respuesta, pero Jinhyuk estaba congelado. "Podría volver aquí para verte de nuevo..."

"¡No!" Jinhyuk gritó, llamando demasiado la atención. Se aclaró la garganta. "No, está bien."

"¿Es una cita?"

"¿Tiene que serlo?"

"No si no quieres."

"No quiero."

"Bueno."

"Bueno."

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Jinhyuk se miró en el espejo de su habitación. Estaba vestido con su ropa más bonita y estaba luchando contra su cabello que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo al no alejarse de su frente. No era una cita, había insistido, pero su cuerpo decidió que iba a tratarla como tal, independientemente de su propia opinión.

Seungwoo era el nombre del chico. Se había conformado con referirse amargamente a él como un niño rico en su cabeza, pero ahora tenía un nombre. Era un buen nombre. Se sacudió a sí mismo. _No. Es un mal chico. Un chico lindo y malo. ¡No! No es lindo en absoluto._

Jinhyuk verificó la hora en su teléfono. Seungwoo había dicho que lo recogería a las seis y era casi la hora. Sintió que iba a enfermarse. Debería haber aceptado encontrarse con él en algún lugar en lugar de darle todo el poder _otra vez_ , pero no podía arriesgarse a que volviera a su trabajo y lo exponga.

"Estoy aquí," apareció un mensaje en la pantalla. ¿Cuál es tu apartamento? Subiré a buscarte."

"Voy a bajar," escribió Jinhyuk. _Maldita sea, llegó temprano_. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir esta cita y luego podían fingir que nunca se habían visto antes.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras con más entusiasmo de lo que pretendía. Abrió la puerta para ver su cita (no, no cita) apoyada contra su auto en pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con cuello y los botones superiores desabrochados. Seungwoo vino en un auto deportivo, por supuesto que lo hizo. Jinhyuk se sintió enfermo.

"No me siento bien," dijo Jinhyuk como una última oportunidad para escapar.

"Te llevaré al hospital," Seungwoo sonrió y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

"Podríamos estar allí toda la noche," dijo Jinhyuk, cauteloso. "Sabes cómo pueden ser los hospitales."

"No tengo otro lugar donde estar," dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que la sangre de Jinhyuk hirviera.

"Bien, supongo que me siento bien," dijo mientras se subía al auto. Era solo una cita. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Seungwoo los llevó al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Tuvo que hacer muchos favores molestos para que su padre le diera el dinero, pero todo tenía que ser perfecto. Sabía que no había forma de que volvieran a verse, pero no le gustaba la idea de dejar un sabor agrio en la boca de alguien.

Se detuvo al frente para buscar un empleado cuidara el auto esperando que Jinhyuk quedara impresionado, pero estaba mirando sus manos.

"Nos hice una reserva," dijo, tratando de alegrar el estado de ánimo.

Jinhyuk se arrastró en su asiento. "No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿podríamos ir a otro lado?"

"¿No te gusta este lugar?"

"No es eso," se aclaró la garganta. "Creo que es un poco demasiado... y eh, solía trabajar aquí."

"¡Oh!" Seungwoo sacó el auto de la entrada y volvió a la calle. "¿Dónde quieres comer?"

"Algo simple," sugirió Jinhyuk.

 _Simple_... pensó Seungwoo. Él podría hacerlo simple. De hecho, conocía el lugar correcto.

Jinhyuk nunca esperó que Seungwoo pasara de una buena cena con servicio de aparcacoches a un lugar de pollo y cerveza, pero se sintió aliviado. Finalmente pudo controlar sus nervios después de caminar con el sonido de empleados de oficina borrachos y tías gritando sobre ellos tomando órdenes.

Seungwoo saludó a una pareja mientras entraban. Jinhyuk tragó saliva. _¿A quién conocería en un lugar como este?_

Dos caras familiares le devolvieron el saludo. Jinhyuk no estaba seguro de dónde los conocía, pero estaban felices de verlos.

"¡Hey!" Gritó el más alto. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Seungwoo y lo golpeó en la espalda. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

Seungwoo se liberó.

"¿Ha estado bebiendo de nuevo?" Seungwoo le preguntó al más pequeño.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No más de lo habitual. Ah! ¡Te recuerdo!"

El corazón de Jinhyuk se hundió. Eran los otros dos invitados a la boda en la mesa de Seungwoo. "Hola..."

"¡Fuimos a la escuela juntos!"

"¿Lo hicieron?" Seungwoo los miró.

"¡Si! ¡Sabía que te reconocí de alguna parte cuando te vi en la boda, definitivamente fuimos a la misma escuela!"

"¿La boda?" Seungyoun parecía confundido, pero la comprensión lo golpeó de inmediato. "¡Ah! ¿Ustedes dos se mantuvieron en contacto?"

"No exactamente," dijo Jinhyuk, avergonzado.

"Seungwoo, no me dijiste que tenías novio," Seungyoun lo empujó, bromeando. "Tan sigiloso."

"No lo estamos-" Seungwoo agitó las manos. "Quiero decir, esto es una cosa de una sola vez."

"De dos veces," corrigió Wooseok, separando un trozo de pollo. "La primera vez fue cuando ustedes..."

"¡Yah!" Seungwoo lo detuvo.

Jinhyuk no pudo ocultar lo rojo que estaba su rostro.

"¿Que están haciendo, chicos? ¡Tomen asiento!" Insistió Seungyoun. Esto era mucho peor que comer en el restaurante original.

Jinhyuk se sentó frente a Wooseok y al lado de Seungwoo. Las mejillas de Wooseok estaban rojas por el exceso de cerveza y Jinhyuk sonrió para sí mismo. La última vez que los vio, Wooseok parecía tan nervioso como se sentía él ahora.

Su teléfono vibró en su regazo. Miró hacia abajo a un mensaje de Seungwoo.

_No sabía que estarían aquí lo siento :(_

_Está bien_

Colocó su teléfono debajo de su pierna. Le ofreció una leve sonrisa a Seungwoo y decidió aprovecharlo al máximo.

Jinhyuk descubrió que la cena fue mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Seungyoun y Wooseok eran dos de las personas más simpáticas que había conocido y supo que, de hecho, fue a la misma escuela que Wooseok cuando eran niños. No eran amigos entonces, pero solo por la simple razón de que había muchos niños y era imposible conocer a todos en una escuela tan grande.

Bebió un par de cervezas con Seungyoun y Wooseok, pero Seungwoo se mantuvo sobrio ya que conducía. Si no supiera mejor, no habría sabido que no había bebido nada porque cerca de su primo y el novio de su primo estaba risueño y feliz. Jinhyuk se relajó. No sabía por qué estaba tan preocupado. Eran solo personas.

"Vayámonos a algún lado," Seungyoun arrastró sus palabras, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas. "Tenemos que pasar el rato mientras todavía somos jóvenes y bonitos."

Seungwoo se aclaró la garganta. "Estamos en una cita."

"No, _nosotros_ estamos en una cita," Seungyoun hizo un gesto para sí mismo y para Wooseok. " _Ustedes_ ni siquiera se están hablando el uno al otro."

"¿Él no condujo hasta aquí, verdad?" le preguntó Seungwoo a Wooseok.

"Tomamos un taxi," dijo con hipo. "Somos tipos responshables."

Jinhyuk tuvo que reírse para sí mismo.

"Puedo llamar un taxi para ellos, si quieres," ofreció. Seungwoo parecía estresado y quería ayudar un poco.

"Nooo," protestó Seungyoun. "¡Queremos pasar el rato con nuestro primo favorito!"

"Tu primo favorito," corrigió Wooseok, tambaleándose en su asiento. "No estoy relacionado con Seungwoo en absoluto."

"Correcto," Seungyoun señaló con el dedo en el aire antes de reírse. " _Aún_ no."

Wooseok resopló y le dio un codazo.

"Está bien," dijo Seungwoo. "¡Vamos todos!"

"¡No queremos ir!" Gritó Seungyoun. "¡No quiero ir a casa!"

"No nos vamos a casa," intervino Jinhyuk. "¿Quién quiere cantar karaoke?"

Seungyoun y Wooseok estaban en el asiento trasero del auto de Seungwoo siendo demasiado tierno y pegajoso para que él usara su espejo retrovisor. El pensamiento rápido de Jinhyuk los sacó del restaurante y mientras intentaba que su primo y Wooseok entraran a la parte trasera de su automóvil, había pagado en secreto. La cita de Seungwoo no iba según el plan en absoluto. Quería mostrarle a Jinhyuk que podían pasarlo bien y en cambio, Jinhyuk tuvo que gastar su propio dinero en personas que no conocía.

Ahora solo tenía que deshacerse de la feliz pareja en el asiento trasero para que fuera una cita real.

Jinhyuk en el asiento junto a él, por otro lado, parecía bastante divertido con toda la situación. De hecho, los estaba incitando y haciéndolos actuar mucho más tontos de lo que ya eran.

Aparcaron y se dirigieron al lugar de karaoke. Seungwoo alquiló la habitación por una hora. Miró a Wooseok y Seungyoun (y Jinhyuk, quien también se había sonrojado) y decidió hacerlo en dos horas.

"¿Tienes café instantáneo?" Le susurró al empleado. El hombre mayor miró a sus tres compañeros y levantó una ceja. "Lo traeré a la habitación."

Seungyoun y Wooseok tomaron la primera canción. Fue Troublemaker, e incluso bailaron la coreografía para el horror de Jinhyuk y Seungwoo. Incluso aunque eran horribles y vergonzosos, secretamente esperaba poder encontrar a alguien que le gustara tanto y que también lo quisiera algún día.

Seungwoo y Jinhyuk se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá y los animaron. Estaban tan cerca que si él se movía en la dirección equivocada, sus piernas se tocarían y estaba aterrorizado de los pensamientos que volverían a inundarlo si lo hacían. ¿Por qué había insistido en salir con él? La vergüenza le calentó las mejillas. Vio la forma en que Jinhyuk tomaba las cervezas en la cena para calmarse y se preguntó si eso significaba que tenía que beber para que su cita fuera tolerable.

"Ustedes deberían cantar algo juntos," dijo Seungyoun, ya no arrastrando tanto las palabras. Se estrelló contra el sofá, empujando a Seungwoo hacia Jinhyuk, enviando un shock por todo su cuerpo.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Wooseok, colapsando al otro lado de Jinhyuk, empujándolo hacia Seungwoo. "¡Canten algo!"

Seungwoo y Jinhyuk estaban patéticamente apretados tan cerca que el leve aroma de la colonia de Jinhyuk en su cuello hizo que su cabeza girara. Quería enterrar su rostro en él y respirarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que sería algo realmente inapropiado en una primera cita en presencia de otros, independientemente de lo que él y el dueño del cuello hicieron en un armario meses antes.

Se puso de pie, liberándose de la presión de los dos borrachos felices a cada lado. "¡Yo cantaré!"

Agarró el micrófono y la tableta que controlaba la selección de la canción.

"¡Sin baladas!" Dijo Seungyoun. "¡No hasta el final de la noche, me harás llorar!"

Seungwoo seleccionó una canción de trot que provocó una entusiasta fiesta de baile de Wooseok y Seungyoun, quienes finalmente agarraron a Jinhyuk y lo llevaron con ellos. Jinhyuk se puso un sombrero de vaquero con estampado de cebra y una boa de plumas con una expresión que decía _a la mierda_.

Las dos horas que reservaron pasaron en un instante. Los otros tres se habían calmado y se sintió seguro llevando a los otros dos a casa.

"Muy bien, qué sigue," dijo Seungyoun, aplaudiendo. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Estaba pensando que podría dejarlos en el departamento de Wooseok," dijo Seungwoo con una expresión suplicante.

"¿Ya quieres terminar la noche? Ni siquiera es tarde."

"No exactamente," murmuró.

"¿Por qué no nos mantenemos juntos?" Ofreció Jinhyuk.

Seungwoo parpadeó. _¿Estás seguro?_

Jinhyuk sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Sabes lo que necesita nuestra cita," dijo Wooseok. "¡Una película!"

"¡Sí!" Seungyoun vitoreó. "¡Vamos a ver una película!"

Seungyoun y Wooseok compraron snacks. Mientras Jinhyuk y Seungwoo se encargaron de los boletos, estaban en el snack bar comprando demasiadas palomitas y dulces de las que posiblemente coman cuatro personas.

Jinhyuk estaba agradecido por el tiempo para ellos mismos, olvidando por completo que no quería ir a la cita en primer lugar.

"Me alegro de que vinieran con nosotros," dijo, pensando en voz alta.

Seungwoo frunció el ceño para sí mismo, pero no dijo nada.

"Quiero decir," Jinhyuk se aclaró la garganta, dándose cuenta de que probablemente salió mal cuando se combinó con su hostilidad anterior. "Ya no estoy tan nervioso."

"Oh," Seungwoo se relajó. "Yo también."

 _¿Por qué estarías nervioso_?

Compraron cuatro boletos para una proyección nocturna de una película de cómics extranjera. Jinhyuk se sentó al otro lado de Seungwoo, cuyo cuerpo estaba actuando como un escudo contra los dos espectadores más risueños.

Seungwoo se inclinó hacia él y le susurró que lamentaba eso, pero la combinación de su voz baja y suave rozando su oreja y el aroma de su shampoo hizo que Jinhyuk agarrara su asiento, clavando las uñas en el cojín para calmarse.

"Está bien," le susurró. "Me agradan."

Las luces se atenuaron cuando la pantalla se iluminó con los créditos iniciales. Estas películas eran largas, así que tenía algunas horas para relajarse y fingir que no iba a tener un ataque al corazón.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Seungwoo tragar. _Está nervioso._

Alrededor de la mitad de la película, escuchó un ligero resoplido. Miró a Seungwoo, cuya nariz era de color rojo y estaba llorando abiertamente ante una escena emocional. Se limpió una lágrima con la manga. Jinhyuk sonrió para sí mismo. _Lindo._

Seungwoo bajó los brazos y golpeó con los dedos el asiento para distraerse. Jinhyuk se acercó y deslizó su mano. Los dedos de Seungwoo se crisparon y encontraron los suyos, juntando sus manos. Jinhyuk tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aliento. Apretó a Seungwoo que tuvo dificultades para mantener una cara seria con los ojos en la pantalla. Era un secreto entre ellos dos y Jinhyuk se dio cuenta de que tal vez ir a esta cita no era la peor idea después de todo.

Después de la película, Seungwoo dejó a Seungyoun y Wooseok primero, ya que vivían más cerca.

El viaje en auto con Jinhyuk fue tranquilo y ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada. Vio que el brazo de Jinhyuk se movía más de una vez y esperaba poder tomar su mano libre, pero nunca lo hizo.

Eso era todo entonces. Había tenido la oportunidad de compensar al camarero que había traumatizado y no volvería a molestarlo aunque fuera por accidente. Su conciencia estaba clara, pero ¿por qué estaba tan triste?

Jinhyuk miró por la ventana, vio las luces de la calle pasar volando y estaba contento. Seungwoo lo lamentaba por haberlo hecho salir con él. En cualquier otro escenario, Jinhyuk nunca lo habría hecho y se dio cuenta de que había usado el miedo de su familia para acorralarlo. Era asqueroso y estaba mal.

Se detuvieron en el edificio de Jinhyuk, y Seungwoo salió para acompañarlo a la puerta.

"Lo pasé bien," dijo, sabiendo que nunca lo volvería a ver. "Gracias por venir conmigo aunque no quisieras".

"Fue divertido," dijo Jinhyuk. Torció su zapato en el suelo. "Me alegro de haber ido."

Seungwoo asintió cortésmente. "Nos vemos."

Jinhyuk entró y Seungwoo regresó a su auto. Estaba cansado y quería meterse en su cama y dormir durante cien años. Por alguna razón, sintió ganas de llorar.

"¡Espera!" Jinhyuk gritó. Seungwoo escuchó sus pies deslizarse sobre la grava. Retrocedió a tiempo para atrapar a Jinhyuk que se lanzó hacia adelante sin un momento de gracia. "Lo siento..."

Seungwoo lo sostuvo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reír. "¿Olvidaste algo?"

"Sí," dijo sin aliento. Se lanzó hacia adelante nuevamente, esta vez probablemente a propósito y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seungwoo. Lo besó una vez cálidamente, sus labios permanecieron juntos. Fue gentil y nada parecido a su último beso cuando eran extraños. El brazo de Seungwoo fue a su espalda baja para evitar que se caiga. Jinhyuk se apartó y se lamió los labios. "Mi pasantía comienza el lunes y quería un beso de buena suerte."

"Buena suerte," se quebró la voz de Seungwoo, sin saber qué había sucedido. Jinhyuk se volvió y corrió adentro. Seungwoo se despidió de nadie y miró tontamente la puerta.

Se llevó la mano a los labios y sonrió. _Buena suerte._

El lunes por la mañana, Jinhyuk se puso un traje con corbata. Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo vistiendo un traje así en el trabajo, pero había trabajado duro y obtenido buenas calificaciones y había conseguido la pasantía de sus sueños en la compañía de sus sueños.

Las mesas de espera en restaurantes y eventos atendidos le enseñaron cómo manejar a las personas, especialmente a las personas de negocios. Sabía cómo funcionaban sus mentes, qué les gustaba y qué odiaban. Este trabajo iba a ser muy fácil.

Tenía que ir temprano con los otros pasantes para su entrenamiento y tareas. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía respirar. Tanto es así que se olvidó por completo de la sensación de hormigueo que permaneció en su boca durante los últimos días.

Tomó el autobús del centro hacia el edificio de oficinas. Todavía no tenía su pase de identificación, pero había un pase de invitado listo para él en la recepción. Pronto tendría uno muy azul con su cara puesta para usar alrededor del cuello. Los pases de invitado eran amarillos. Los pasantes eran azules. Los empleados a tiempo completo eran verdes. Un día llegaría al verde, estaba seguro.

La orientación comenzó con él sentado encajado entre los otros internos. Algunos eran mucho más jóvenes que él y otros eran hombres mucho mayores que debieron haber cambiado de carrera. La competencia iba a ser feroz.

El reloj en la pared marcó y a las 7:00, su supervisor entró. Sus pasos eran largos y confiados, y Jinhyuk estaba obsesionado con su insignia roja. No sabía qué color representaba, pero tenía que ser importante. Sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba y atraparon al supervisor que lo miraba solo entre los rostros de docenas de otros internos.

"Bienvenidos, todos," dijo Seungwoo, comenzando su presentación, con una placa roja colgando de su cuello. El estómago de Jinhyuk golpeó el suelo.

_Oh no..._


End file.
